Beauty Of The Beast
by Regina Artemis DeLuna
Summary: Songfic, to Nightwish's Beauty Of the Beast, also a companion to A Cycle, Remus secretly pines after Sirius, and James isn't happy about his breakup with Lucius, RLSB with slight mentions of LMJP JPLE and LMNB M for language and mentions of Sex.For Chanel


**Disclaimer: Deep in the jungle, there is a magical monkey that farts every time someone is born, by the time that monkey stops farting, I will still not own Harry Potter. **

**Warning: Some hard language, and Slash (shonen-ai), don't like, don't read. If you still decide to read this and flame me, I'm just gonna laugh.**

**A/N: This is my first ever oneshot, and considering the response I get, I might continue it as a multi-chaptered story...k? This is based on a song called Beauty Of the Beast by Nightwish...it's an awesome song, and I thought it fit Remus and Sirius perfectly.**

**Chapter One: Beauty Of the Beast**

"_Trees have dropped their leaves,  
Clouds their waters  
All this burden is killing me _

_Distance is covering your way,  
Tears your memory  
All this beauty is killing me_

Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
Oh, so aware,  
What should be lost is there

I fear I will never, never find anyone  
I know my greatest pain is, is yet to come  
Will we find each other in the dark?  
My long lost love

Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
Oh, so aware,  
What should be lost is there

Oh, do you care,  
I still feel for you  
Oh, so aware,  
What should be lost is there

Safely away from the world  
In a dream, timeless domain  
A child, dreamy eyed,  
Mother's mirror, father's pride

I wish I could come back to you  
Once again feel the rain  
Falling inside me  
Cleaning all that I've become

My home is far but the rest it lies so close  
With my long lost love under the black rose  
**You told I had the eyes of a wolf  
Search them and find the beauty of the beast**

All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains  
Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes  
I wish I had one more night to live

A saint blessed me, drank me deeply  
Spitting out the misery in me  
Still a sinner rapes a thousand saints  
Sharing the same hell with me

Sanest choice in this insane world:  
Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers

Sanest choice in this insane world:  
Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers

All of my songs can only be composed of the greatest of pains  
Every single verse can only be born of the greatest of wishes  
I wish I had one more night to live"  


Remus Lupin sighed as he watched the the willow trees' leaves fall into the the black lake.

'_Tomorrow night is the full moon..._' he thought bitterly, _'Whoopie.'_

Remus growled, remembering the night Fenrir Greyback had single-handedly turned him into a monster, a beast.

He was about four, and he was playing in the forest under the light of the full moon.

_'How stupid,'_ he thought angry at his own stupidity.

He had been smelling a particularly beautiful moon lily, when he saw a pair of big amber eyes.

He wasn't particularly frightened, considering that the neighborhood dogs liked to roam around at night and cooed at the supposed "doggy."

Then it had stepped out and he saw with fascinated horror that it wasn't a dog at all, but, a...

"Wolf?" he had whispered, confused.

And then it had lunged at him and...

"MOONY!" Remus was cut out of his morbid musings by Sirius, who had jumped on his back and glomped his head.

"PADFOOT!" he yelled, turning his head, "How many times have I told you not to startle me like that!?"

Sirius' only response was to give Remus the best pair of gray puppy dog eyes in the world that automatically melted the other Gryffindor boy's heart.

"Not fair!" he grumbled.

"What isn't, Moony?" asked Sirius, confused.

"That look!" cried Remus, "God, I swear, you could make even Lucius Malfoy bend to your will with those eyes!"

Sirius only smirked and said, "Nah, I can make him bend over without 'those eyes,' as you put it, and just with my patented sexiness."

Remus rolled his eyes and mentally gagged.

"Jealous, Moony?" inquired Sirius, laughing slightly.

Remus scowled and said, "No."

Sirius only laughed and said, "Don't worry, Moony, last I heard, ole Lucy's head over heals for our one and only Jamsie!"

"WHAT?!" screeched two nearby voices.

Sirius turned around to see Lucius Malfoy and James Potter storming up to them.

"Uh Oh," said Sirius before he was hauled to his feet by a furious, yet blushing, Lucius aka, "Lucy" Malfoy.

"Black!" he snarled, "What the fuck are you spewing?!"

Sirius only smirked a very Malfoyish smirk and said, "Only the truth, Lucy, baby."

Lucius looked as if he were going to have a brain hemorrhage and tightened his hold on Sirius' robe.

"PADFOOT!" yelled James, "That's disgusting! As if I would ever fuck Malfoy, here! He's a fucking Death Eater!"

Lucius looked slightly hurt, before his face once again became a cold mask of disdain.

"Trust me, Potter, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," he sneered.

James snorted and said, "Good."

"Now that we've established your hidden homosexuality, can you quit manhandling me?! I'm not James, you know!" sneered Sirius.

Lucius looked about ready to hex Sirius' mouth off, so Remus decided to intervene.

"Sirius..." said Remus warningly, "Quit antagonizing Lucius!"

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"But it's ever so fun!" he whined, childishly.

"I don't care!" snarled Remus, "Now quit bugging James and Lucius and Lucius, let go of Sirius!"

Remus looked so scary that Lucius immediately dropped Sirius and Sirius snapped his mouth shut with a click.

"Good," said Remus, pleased they had obeyed, "Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to the Library to study."

That said, Remus whirled around and strode off to the library.

--A Few Hours Later--

Remus sighed as he made his way down the corridor and recalled the scene he had seen a few moments ago...

_Remus gasped, hidden underneath James' invisibility cloak and stared at the scene before him._

_James Potter._

_Kissing Lucius Malfoy._

'But I thought James was head over heels for Lily!'_ he thought, shocked._

_Lucius pulled back and slapped James across the face._

_James looked gob smacked._

_Especially when Lucius turned around and began to storm off._

"_Lucius! Lucius?! Come back here!!" yelled James frantically._

_Lucius whirled around to face James, and snarled._

"_Why, Potter?! Why?! So I can have you ridicule me in front of your idiotic friends and call me a Death Eater when you know damn well that I have no intention of joining that madman now or ever?!" he spat, hurt and anger mingling in his slate gray eyes._

_He crossed his arms and glared at him._

_James looked torn between defending his friends and pleading his case to his secret lover._

"_Lucius__..." he whispered, his love for the blond boy in front of him winning, "I love you...but I can't let my friends know...I mean, you know how they'd react...I couldn't bear to lose them..."_

"_So you'd rather lose me?!" cried the blond, emotion choking his voice and filling his eyes._

"_NO!" yelled the brunette, then softer, "No, of course not..."_

"_Then what are you implying?" asked Lucius coldly._

_The black haired boy grew frustrated._

"_I'm not implying ANYTHING!" he yelled._

"_Oh really?" said Lucius, his gray eyes narrowing._

"_Yes! Really!" yelled James._

"_Then tell me this," said Lucius suddenly, "If you had to choose...if you absolutely had to choose...who would you choose: your friends, or me?"_

_James' eyes widened._

"_That," he said, through gritted teeth, "Isn't fair!"_

_Lucius only glared icily at the tanned boy._

"_Tell me, Potter, tell me," he hissed, "'cause I want to know."_

_James' eyes narrowed, recognizing the challenge in the blond's voice, and his quick, rash Gryffindor temper flared._

"_And what if you don't like the answer to that question?" he demanded._

_Shock and hurt flashed in the blond boy's gray eyes before his face once again became a cool mask of deceptive indifference._

"_Then, we're through," he snarled, "So, what's it gonna be? Me, or them?"_

_James took a step back, surprised at the blond's persistence. _

"_Potter..." said Lucius, warningly, when the brunette didn't answer right away._

_James looked down, defeated._

"_I can't answer that, Lucius," he said softy._

_Lucius glared at the Gryffindor coolly._

"_Why?" he spat._

"_Because," growled James, "If I say them, I lose you, and if I say you, I lose them, and I couldn't bear either."_

"_Sometimes life requires risks and sacrifices, James," said Lucius coldly, "You should know that by now..."_

"_And what if I don't want to take the risk!? Huh?! What then Lucius?! What then?!" yelled the black haired boy._

"_Then," said the Slytherin softly, "Then maybe we shouldn't be together."_

_James' eyes widened._

"_But—" started the brunette._

"_Look," cut in the blond, "If you don't know what or who you want, then maybe we aren't meant to be!"_

_Lucius smiled a bitter, sardonic smile and then said, "Maybe we were NEVER meant to be? This always WAS a fucked up relationship, no?"_

"_No, Lucius, I—"_

"_Don't say it Potter," yelled the blond suddenly, losing his cool, "Don't you dare tell me you love me, because I don't believe it!"_

_James just looked at him in shock._

"_Please, just listen—" he began, but Lucius once again cut in._

"_You know what? Don't bother!" he cried, tears suddenly filling his gray eyes, "I've always known, that deep inside, you don't really care..."_

"_Lucius__—" _

"_NO!" he yelled, "Just don't! You don't love me, and I don't love you! So why don't you just go back to your red-haired whore and fuck her like you always did."_

_James looked at him in shock and hurt, before his face hardened._

"_You know what?" he hissed angrily, "Fine! I will! Just don't come crying back to me when you get your heart broken by that money grubbing Slytherin bitch!"_

_Lucius drew in a sharp breath before he said, "Don't worry, I won't!"_

_James growled, and with one final look at the blond, turned on his heal and walked away, leaving a grieving Lucius Malfoy in the dust._

_Remus finally moved from the spot he was glued to, while watching the unbelievable scene and walked to a nearby willow._

_James was...gay?!_

_And he loved LUCIUS MALFOY?!_

_Remus felt ready to faint._

_But that urge soon dissipated when he saw James walking toward the tree he was next to and collapse in a heap._

"_Oh Lucius," whispered James, "What have I done?"_

_And with that, James Potter, notorious tough prankster broke down in tears._

"_Oh James," said Remus, compassionately, finally making his presence known to a startled James, and slipping off the invisibility cloak, "What have you done?"_

_James only looked up at Remus tearfully and asked, "Did you see everything?"_

_Remus nodded and decided to kneel down next to James._

"_And you don't care that I a—was with a man?" his voice cracked on "was" and Remus shook his head._

"_No, I don't," _'cause I'm in love with Sirius'_ he thought to himself._

_James only looked at him for a moment, searching for a lie, and, finding none, launched himself into Remus' arms and cried._

"_O—oh Remus, what have I done? What have I done?" he sobbed, clinging to Remus' shirt, "I—I love him so m—much, and I screwed it all up! Oh God, what am I going to do!?"_

_Remus' eyes filled with tears of sympathy and he sighed._

"_I don't know, James..." he whispered, "I don't know."_

_James' only cried harder and clung to Remus tighter and Remus held him._

"_W—will you stay here with me, f—for a while?" he hiccuped._

_Remus smiled slightly._

"_I'll stay with you for as long as you want, Prongs," murmured Remus, "As long as you want."_

_And with that, James Harrison Potter cried himself to sleep in the sympathetic arms of Remus Lupin._

_--_

Remus sighed again and looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms as he walked to Gryffindor Tower.

_'Oh James,'_ he thought compassionately, _'You're in for a rough couple of weeks...Lucius can be a stubborn bastard.'_

"Love Thine Enemy," said Remus to the portrait of the fat lady, and thought, as the portrait swung open, how fitting a password that really was, considering the situation.

"Moon—Oh my God, what happened to James!?" cried Sirius, leaping from the couch he was on and running toward Remus and his charge.

Remus soon found himself looking into worried gray eyes and he said, "Shh, Sirius. Here, take him up to his bed, and I'll tell you what happened...but you have to promise not to get mad, okay?"

Sirius nodded, and took James from the small but strong werewolf and carried him up the stairs.

--

"What happened?" whispered Sirius, once they had tucked James into his bed.

Remus sighed and said, "Well...I was taking a walk near the lake and I saw James chasing after a an angry Lucius Malfoy..."

"And...?" prompted Sirius.

"And James smashed his mouth against Lucius lips and kissed him," at this, Sirius' eyes widened, "But Lucius was still mad and he pushed him away and well, they argued and then Lucius broke up with poor James (apparently they'd been together for a while) because Lucius thinks James doesn't love him enough and then James found me and cried himself to sleep in my arms..."

Remus watched worriedly, as Sirius' face turned red and he grit his teeth.

"One," said Sirius in a dangerously calm voice, "why didn't James deem it necessary to tell us; two, I'll kill that bastard for hurting James; and three, why didn't James tell us again?"

Remus sighed and said, "Well, in answer to questions one and three, James was scared of how we'd react and didn't want to lose us, and in answer to your statement, please don't kill Lucius, as you know that boy has bad insecurity issues."

Sirius looked about ready to explode and Remus hastened to placate him.

"Sirius," he said, using his own pair of big amber puppy dog eyes which almost put Sirius' own gray puppy dog eyes to shame.

The same eyes that somehow always made Sirius' heart melt and made him want to do anything for Remus just to make him happy.

Sirius sighed and said, "Now _that's_ not fair!"

Remus smiled, blushing slightly.

"I was only returning the favor from earlier, Love," he said softly.

Sirius heart skipped a beat at the name, and he wondered, _'Could he possibly feel the same way?'_

Remus looked up at him through sooty eyelashes, his golden amber eyes (flecked with emerald) bright, and Sirius thought to himself, _'Gods, he's too pretty to be a boy...he's just...just...'_

"...so beautiful..." he accidentally said out loud.

Remus, startled, looked over his shoulder, looking for what Sirius was referring to, and finding nothing, realized what Sirius meant and a light flush settled over his lightly freckled features.

Sirius, meanwhile was mortified and ready to bolt when Remus said, looking down, "Oh Sirius...I'm not beautiful...far from it actually..."

Sirius was stunned, how could such a gorgeous creature not be aware of how lovely he truly was!?

"I'm a monster, a beast, and I don't deserve you guys...I shouldn't even be here...I should be locked up in fact..." he laughed bitterly, "Maybe even put down like the animal I am...God, Sirius...I'm anything _but_ beautiful!"

Sirius was furious.

"Whoever told you all that bullshit is a fucking liar!" he snarled, "And if you truly believe that, then you need some sense slapped into you! In fact, I'd do it myself, but I can't seem to bring myself to mar your angelic face with a bruise, so you better shut up and listen to what I have to say!"

"Siriu—" began Remus.

"No, Remus!" snapped Sirius, cutting him off, "Listen. You. Are. Fucking. Gorgeous. And don't you ever forget that! Anybody, no, _**I**_ would die to touch you! You're like an angel, and your skin is so soft and beautiful, I want to cry and kiss it at the same time! God, I've never been attracted to blokes before, but with you, it doesn't matter that you're a boy, simply because you're Remus, you're my Moony and I love you for it, and, yes, you heard right, I just told you I love you. And even if you are a beast, even if you turn into a monster once every month, that doesn't make you any less of a person, Hell, I think it's unique, and only makes you better in my eyes.

"Remus," said Sirius softly, kneeling down before the stunned werewolf, "Even if you are a beast, I've found so much beauty in you, that I almost can't bear touching the pureness that you are...I feel dirty and tainted compared to you...but when I'm with you, you make all the ugly feelings inside me disappear...you make me a better person, and I finally feel like I'm _worth_ something, something more than my horrible parents son...you make me feel...free." he whispered the last part, and Remus suddenly found himself fighting back tears.

"I love you, Remus John Lupin...more than anything in this, or any world, and I believe I always will..."

Sirius smiled at Remus tenderly, before he stood and dusted himself off.

"Just think about what I've said," said Sirius softly, placing a chaste kiss on Remus' still lips, "And call me when you're ready, I'll wait for you..."

And with that, Sirius Orion Black turned and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Remus Lupin in his wake.

--Two Days Later--

Remus sighed and reflected back on everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

It seemed as if James and Lucius were truly over, considering they had nearly hexed each other in the halls on their way to classes, and James was now with Lily Evans (who had finally succumbed to his charms) and Lucius with Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin.

Speaking of Sirius...

Sirius had been avoiding Remus like the plague for the better part of those two days and Remus was getting increasingly frustrated at the black haired boys' antics.

He growled, earning him several odd looks in the hall and decided to continue his search for Sirius elsewhere, when he heard a familiar voice down an intersecting hall.

"—And I already told you, no!" snapped Sirius' irritated voice.

Remus cautiously walked forward and hid behind a conveniently placed suit of armor.

"Aww, come on Siri! Can't we just have a little fun?" came a girl's annoying and whiny voice.

Remus could almost hear Sirius grit his teeth as he said, "No, and I already told you, DON'T CALL ME SIRI!"

"Aww, don't pretend you don't want me, Sirius," simpered the girl, "Remember all the fun we had last year?"

"Yes, and I shudder to think about it!" snarled Sirius and Remus had to hide his sniggers.

"Oh, don't be mean!" cried the girl, sounding unfazed, "Come on, Siri...just one measly little fuck?"

Remus, deciding he was sick of hearing the girl beg, finally intervened, coming out from behind the suit if armor and clearing his throat, startling the girl into jumping back from where she had had Sirius cornered.

He raised a delicate eyebrow at them and said, "Is there a problem here, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked almost comically relieved and Remus had to fight not to laugh out loud.

"No!" snarled the girl before Sirius could get in a word, "I was just talking to my boyfriend before you so rudely interrupted!"

Remus raised both eyebrows this time.

"_Your_ Boyfriend?" he inquired, looking purposefully skeptical.

"Yes, _my _boyfriend, so go away!" she snapped.

Remus smirked then, scarily reminding Sirius of Malfoy and said, "That's where you're wrong, my dear."

The girl's eyes widened in anger and shock, but her retort was cut off my Remus speaking again.

"Because Sirius here, is _my _boyfriend! And I'm the only one he'll be shagging!" and with that, Remus walked up to Sirius, wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and crushed his mouth against Sirius' in a passionate, bruising show of dominance and control.

The girl whimpered and burst into tears, running down the hall and away from them, leaving Remus and Sirius blissfully alone.

When they both finally came up for air, a deliciously ruffled and flushed Sirius said, "Well, you showed her!"

Remus grinned wolfishly and said, "I almost feel bad for the poor girl!" at Sirius raised eyebrow, he said, "_Almost!_" making Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he wrapped his arms around Remus' warm body.

The moment then became a tender one.

"I love you, Remus," whispered Sirius softly, nuzzling his face into the smaller boy's neck and inhaling his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Mmm? I love you too, Sirius," said Remus, gently kissing Sirius, warm delicious lips, "I always have...forgive me for being stupid?"

Sirius laughed and said, "Of course, Moony, as long as you say you'll be my Boyfriend."

Remus laughed.

"Didn't I already?" he asked mischievously and began to laugh as Sirius did.

"I guess you did!" conceded Sirius, kissing Remus' face, "I guess you did...ready to make good on your statement?"

Remus growled lustfully as Sirius nipped the soft flesh on his neck and said, "Which one?"

"The one where you said that you're the only one I'll be shagging." said Sirius, suckling on Remus' pulse point.

"Oh, God, yes, Sirius, yes!" moaned Remus.

Sirius smirked and said, "Well then, Mr. Lupin, I suggest you take off your clothes and get on your hands and knees in front of me."

Remus' eyes widened.

"Here?!" he squeaked, "But, we might be seen!"

Sirius grinned broadly and said, "That's where the fun is, Love!"

Remus smirked a wolfish smirk and said, "Well, then, in that case, I guess I'll just have to oblige then, Mr. Black!"

And with that, Remus Lupin took off his clothes and got on his hands and knees.

"Take, me Black," he growled, "And don't stop until you can't move anymore!"

Sirius was only too happy to comply.

_FIN_

**A/N: Well, that was it, I hope you guys liked it and please don't kill me for not putting in a sex scene as I wanted to tease you a bit, lol.**

**Anyways, everyone knows that reviews make the world go 'round, so please don't hesitate to review and I might write a little something, something, more for you!**

**Haha, so REVIEW!**

**XOXO**

—**Regina Artemis DeLuna**


End file.
